


"Patchwork of friends"

by duneline



Series: Univers Redemption [5]
Category: Black Panther (2018), Doctor Strange (2016), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-13
Updated: 2020-10-14
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:29:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26991418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/duneline/pseuds/duneline
Summary: Stephen Strange receives an unusual distress call and crosses space-time and dimensions to answer it . In the lineage of "Transgression" and "Redemption". Slash/Yaoï.
Relationships: Clint Barton/Scott Lang, Clint Barton/Stephen Strange, Everett Ross/T'Challa, Garthan Saal/Stephen Strange, James "Bucky" Barnes/Shuri, Pepper Potts/Tony Stark, Scott Lang/Hope Van Dyne, Steve Rogers/ Steve Rogers
Series: Univers Redemption [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1927804
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

Patchwork of friends :

Disclaimer: I get no financial benefit and the characters are the exclusive property of Disney and Marvel.

The champagne flutes sparkled in the sunshine of Wakanda and the laughter of the guests rose high into the clear, azure skies of Steve and Steven's adopted country.

James Buchanan Barnes, gorgeous and handsome in traditional Wakanda costume, received congratulations for his marriage to his soul mate Shuri, radiant and sublime in her wedding dress.

Steve was chatting peacefully with Steven and the entire Lang-Barton family. T'Challa, accompanied by his partner and soul mate Everett Ross, was talking about aerospace engineering with Garthan who, in a Wakanda outfit, caught the eyes of the rest of the female and male audience.

Stephen, confident in Saal's fidelity, smiled proudly at the admiration of his man and walking through the crowd, he found the person who had been calling out to him from the beginning of the ceremony.

He stared at the object of his curiosity for a long time and detected an aura whose signature was that of another dimension: a parallel universe.

"-Tony Statk," Stephen said, joining the billionaire who was teasing his daughter Morgan. Thus, you are the cause of the tear in the fabric of space-time that so worried Wong. »

Tony fell silent and turned to the wizard, giving him his full attention while Pepper took their daughter away, sensing a serious discussion between the two men.

"It's your double from the other universe that you have to say it," said Tony, phlegmatically. I didn't ask for anything. »

Stephen understood the motivations of the other Strange and mentally greeted his alter ego's fair and selfless decision to give Stark a chance to see his daughter grow up.

"I am infinitely grateful to him for that," the wizard assured a stunned Tony Stark. It's great to have you here. »

The billionaire graced Stephen with a warm and grateful smile and the two men parted.

Stephen, his investigation over and his curiosity satisfied, returned to Saal in the middle of a discussion with T'Challa and sat down at his side.

Garthan, caught up in the conversation with the king of Wakanda, instinctively sought Stephen's hand, which he gladly gave him.

"I would be honored to have you among our ranks," T'Challa told him with grace and courtesy. Everett, my consort, is an outstanding pilot and is dying to ask you a lot of questions about space flight. »

Everett turned crimson on hearing the allegations of his king and coughing, he confessed in half words his fascination with Garthan's flying skills.

Garthan was amused and immediately assured Everett that he would be happy to answer his questions. T'Challa and Everett eventually left Saal and Stephen alone.

The sorcerer contemplated the Xandarian who remained silent during his partner's silent and caring examination.

"I'm fine, Stephen," Saal reassured Saal, caressing the palm of Strange's hand with his thumb. I can hardly hear them anymore and being an aerospace engineering consultant will do me good. »

Saal alluded to the cries of agony and fury of a whole people who sometimes overpowered his thoughts. But thanks to Wanda's training and the psychic barriers that the young woman had taught the Xandarian to erect in his mind, these cries of suffering no longer threatened to overwhelm Saal.

Saal, on Wanda's advice, had learned to accept them as an integral part of himself and to tame them.

"I'm more serene at the idea of knowing you're here," said Stephen, to Saal's great relief. Minister Ross won't be able to send his henchmen to kidnap you and Steve's presence is a guarantee of safety. »

Garthan had only a forgiving smile for Stephen and his protective instincts and placed a chaste kiss on the sorcerer's lips.

Suddenly, Stephen stiffened, his gaze distant and absent, as if in a trance. It lasted only a second or two, but Saal knew something was wrong.

"Stephen," called the Xandarian, in a low voice so as not to worry the other guests. Stephen, are you all right?"

Stephen pulled himself together by perceiving Garthan's concern.

"Everything is fine," reassured the sorcerer, with a smile. Just a little tired. »

Saal seemed doubtful but did not insist. He preferred to affectionately embrace Stephen's hand which returned his embrace.

…

Stephen took a pensive look at the ruined building that loomed in the dark sky of this alternative New York City.

Without hesitation, he entered the building and headed confidently into the darkness of the maze of corridors.

He found what he was looking for: two shapes huddled against a wall, one of which was unconscious.

The other pointed a gun sharply at Stephen, who raised both hands in a calming attitude:

" I am Stephen Strange. I am here to help you. »

To be continued.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter II:

Sitting on the sofa in Stephen's living room, Clint, Francis and Scott watched, in an intrigued and pensive silence, the other Clint, who ignored them completely: the latter, brought back by Strange from his alternative Earth, had cast only an indifferent glance at his doubles and had studied his environment meticulously.

Only the fate of his companion, cared for by Strange and Wong, mattered to the young archer, whose expression, at times, was tinged with melancholy and bitterness when his eyes fell on the master of the place.

Scott of the Alternative Earth, lying on another couch, received the attentive care of the two sorcerers who whispered words in a very ancient language.

Saal, standing next to his partner, studied, with curiosity and perplexity, this other Clint and noticed that the latter was paying too much attention to Stephen. To his taste...

"-In your world, what happened to the other Avengers? "asked Scott tactfully.

He seemed to hesitate for a moment but finally confided:

"-Dead or captured by the Ultron army. We won the battle of Sokovia but we were careless or overconfident. A robot managed to escape and Ultron raised an army of hyperstrong droids. Earth's defenses were destroyed within an hour. Simultaneously. Millions of civilians were killed in the Ultron raids. We tried to confront it: Steve, Natasha and Bruce fell first. Thor sacrificed himself for me and Tony is a prisoner in the Avenger Tower. Since then, Scott and I, along with Hank Pym and other superheroes, have been leading the resistance. But we suffer significant losses in every confrontation with Ultron. »

The resignation and weariness came from Clint's features as he lowered his head to hide his emotions. Francis and his two husbands said no words, shocked by the confidence of the former Avenger.

"My soul mate was killed in the first wave of the Ultron assault," revealed the young archer, his eyes wide open. Scott lost his too: it was Hope Van Dyn. »

Scott Lang-Barton, stunned, couldn't help but take a look at the other Scott, who was still unconscious: he felt compassion for his double.

The other Clint saw the ring the three men were wearing on their fingers and their obvious complicity.

" -I see that the differences between our two universes don't stop there," he observed, softly. Are you soul mates? »

Francis confirmed with an affirmative movement of his head and specified:

"I am from the same universe but not from the same timeline. I come from the past, but I have decided to stay with Clint and Scott, our soul mate".

At those words, the other Clint chewed his lower lip.

"There seems to be a constant in both our worlds," he said, exhausted. Circumstances make us end up being with Scott. After the loss of our soul mates, Scott and I came closer together. We became lovers and then..."

Stephen interrupted the young archer:

"He is out of danger. He should be better in a few days. »

…..

Saal entered the kitchen where he saw Clint helping himself to a cup of coffee. Scott Lang-Barton and his two husbands had returned home.

Clint from the Other Earth, along with his lover Scott, had agreed to stay with Stephen. The sorcerer had decided to consult with Fury and Steve about the fate of the two refugees in two or three days.

Clint and Scott needed to regain their strength and rest in the meantime.

"Are you soul mates? "asked Clint, without any kindness.

Garthan remembered the young blond boy's melancholy looks at Strange and suddenly the realization occurred in his mind.

"Yes," replied the Xandarian. Strange was your soul mate, wasn't he? »

Clint's expression became pensive and distant, imbued with a deafening pain.

"Yes," confirmed the young archer. I hated him when we first met: Stephen was so arrogant, so full of himself! But Nat pushed me to get to know him, to see beyond this so hateful surgeon. And I didn't regret it. For our couple, Stephen had begun to change. »

Clint stopped talking and his eyes went blank. But Garthan guessed what the young man was keeping quiet: Ultron had given Stephen no chance, brutally breaking the budding romance between Clint and the surgeon.

Saal felt an overwhelming desire to be with Stephen and to feel him in his arms. Without a word, he walked out of the kitchen and gushed into the room he shared with Stephen.

The sorcerer, half lying in their bed, was reading a magic book. Saal sat down in front of him and removing the book from his hands, he embraced Strange in his arms and held him tightly and for a long time.

Stephen, perceiving the state of upheaval in which his soul mate found himself, raised no objection and savored the warmth of Saal's body against his own.

To be continued.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter III :

This chapter is dedicated to Lylaoi who followed this fic faithfully.

The sky was covered with misty clouds that occasionally hid the sun. Clint sat at a restaurant terrace and watched passers-by walking along the sidewalk.

Scott, in front of him, was watching his surroundings and could not completely relax.

"Fury agreed to welcome us," Clint said, drinking his mug of beer. What do you think about it? »

For a moment Scott abandoned his surveillance of the crowd around them and frowned:

"I won't be able to live in peace with my conscience. How will I be able to smile, laugh and live knowing that others are not so lucky in our world? Steve, Bruce and Nat would have died in vain. No, that's beyond my strength, Clint. You can stay here if you want to, but I'll go home and fight alongside my fighting brothers. »

Clint, during his lover's speech, had kept an impassive attitude but in him, contradictory feelings raged: weariness of a war from which he could not see a way out, selfish desire to lead a simple and safe life on this alternative Earth and the loyalty that dictated him not to abandon Matt, Frank, Peter and Tony ...

Gently, with tenderness, the archer grabbed Scott's hand and held it in his, savoring the warmth and life that was coming out of it.

"I'll go with you, Scott," he declared, in a decided tone. But I'd be wise to ask the Avengers here for help. »

Scott affectionately hugged Clint's hand, conveying his gratitude and all his love for the young blonde.

"Do you think they'll agree to help us? "he said, unsure.

….

In the boardroom of the Wakanda Palace, a special meeting was held at Fury's request. Fury, via videoconference from his New York office, submitted the request of Clint and Scott from the alternative universe.

Steve, standing next to his husband Steven, listened with concentrated air to Nick Fury's explanations and consulted, sometimes with his eyes, Bucky who kept silent.

T'Challa reflected on the Shield director's proposal while Tony Stark refrained from giving arguments showing how bad an idea it could be.

Strange, on the other hand, had only said that he could be counted on if the Avengers needed transportation. But his contribution would stop there.

"I don't know," said Tony, clearly not thrilled about facing Ultron. We're in a moral compass to help, but I feel like we're interfering in things that are beyond our control. »

T'Challa meditated on Tony's reasoning, understanding him: wasn't their intervention going to have consequences for the future of this universe? On the other hand, knowingly ignoring the suffering of billions of people?

"-I vote for an intervention, decided the king of Wakanda, firm. We cannot let a war continue when we could end it and save lives. »

Steven took a quick look at Steve and Bucky and knew they were on the same wavelength. They would fight alongside T'Challa, Clint and Scott from the other universe.

"You can count on us. "said Steven, without hesitation.

All eyes turned to Tony who finally, in a sigh, surrendered:

" -Okay, let's go play the Avengers one last time. And I confess that I'm curious to see if the other Tony is as smart as I am. »

Stark's joke made the whole room laugh, lightening the atmosphere of the meeting.

….

Ultron, leading an army of droids, scanned the still smoking ruins of the city he had just bombed, looking for insurgents.

Suddenly, sparks of light, emerging from nothing, caught the eye of the Steel Tyrant. The droids stopped and stared at the gate that had just appeared before them.

Men in suits emerged from the light portal and stopped a few meters away from the robot army, preparing for battle.

"But aren't you dead?" Ultron cried, offended by the sight of two Captain America, three Clint and two Scott. You Avengers are like weeds that need to be pulled up and burned at the root! »

To the dismay of the metal despot, other portals spat out a huge flotilla of fighter planes, a large army of Wakanda warriors while Iron Man and Black Panther appeared separately.

"Like weeds, we're hard to get rid of," Steve said, waving his shield, as her husband did. We're going to stop you for good, Ultron! »

Ultron gave the signal, with a single command:

"-Kill them! »

The Avengers stood ready to retaliate, waiting for the signal from their leader.

"-Avengers, Assemble! "said Steve, who rushed against their enemies.

His friends and allies followed him, throwing themselves headlong into a battle to follow this Earth. With the conviction that together they would win.

End

The 9/01/20

Duneline


End file.
